The Shoreside Redemption
The Shoreside Redemption es la cuarta misión que Salvatore Leone otorgará a Toni Cipriani en Shoreside Vale durante el transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. El argumento de la misión se basará en la protección dada a Salvatore de los ataques de la mafia siciliana en su trayecto a los juzgados de Liberty City. Estará disponible luego de haber completado con éxito la misión de Donald Love, Love on the Run. Desarrollo de la misión Introducción thumb|270px|La llamada. Luego de que Toni ayudó a escapar a Donald Love del cartel colombiano, Toni recibe una llamada del don de la familia Leone, Salvatore, él cual le informa que por fin iba a volver a casa ya que lo iban a liberar de la prisión pero necesitaría a Toni ya que tenían que arreglar unos cabos sueltos. Toni va rápidamente a la parte trasera de la comisaría de Shoreside Vale ubicada en Pike Creek para poder hablar con Sal sin que la policía se diera cuenta. Una vez en el lugar, Toni empieza a hablar con Salvatore, él cual le confirma que su juicio es hoy y que por falta de pruebas será liberado pero existe un inconveniente: la mafia siciliana no quiere que Salvatore vaya a declarar a la corte, así que planean matarlo durante el trayecto al juzgado. Salvatore le dice que tendrá algunas patrullas para protegerlo pero el quiere que Toni consiga un coche de policía y sea uno de los guardias para que se sienta más seguro. TSR3.png|¿Ataque siciliano? TSR4.png|La prevención de Sal. Escoltando a Salvatore thumb|270px|Sal apunto de ser transportado a la corte. Después de la plática con Salvatore, Toni tenía que buscar un coche de policía para poderse unir a la escolta del Securicar donde transportarían a Salvatore. Un coche de policía estaba en la misma comisaría, así que Toni se sube al vehículo y rápidamente aparca en la zona donde iba a escoltar a su don. Luego de un rato, un Securicar aparca junto a la entrada de la comisaría y posteriormente sale Salvatore para subir a la furgoneta. Un policía sube también a la furgoneta para conducirla hasta el juzgado y un coche de policía se pone adelante de la furgoneta para cubrirla por el frente mientras Toni la protege por detrás. Con todo preparado, la furgoneta avanza para comenzar el trayecto al juzgado. La furgoneta se va por la avenida principal de la parte oeste de Shoreside Vale, pasando por todo el barrio de Pike Creek sin detenerse. El camino parecía sencillo hasta que llegan a la avenida de tierra de la Presa Cochrane donde las cosas se complicarían. TSR6.png|Poniéndose en posición. TSR7.png|Escoltando a Salvatore. El ataque de los sicilianos Al avanzar, Toni se da cuenta que los sicilianos pusieron un bloqueo de dos Stinger en la avenida para destruir el Securicar en el que Salvatore era transportado. Uno de los sicilianos lanzaría un misil de su lanzacohetes al coche de policía que escoltaba la furgoneta por delante, destruyendo el vehículo y haciendo que el policía huyera. TSR8.png|La emboscada. TSR9.png|Comienza el ataque. La furgoneta regresa para tomar otro camino mientras Toni la escoltaba. Una barra de daño aparece en la parte derecha de la pantalla; esta barra pertenece a la furgoneta y si se llena, la furgoneta explotará matando a Salvatore. La furgoneta continúa avanzando pero en el camino, otro bloqueo de sicilianos sería reportado a Toni. Toni rebasa a la furgoneta y asesina a los sicilianos armados con MP5 que planeaban destruir la furgoneta al igual que destruiría los Stinger, dentro de los cuales había sicilianos armados con subfusiles. La furgoneta estaba segura por el momento pero una vez llegando al aeropuerto internacional Francis, otro bloqueo aparecería sin que Toni lo pudiera destruir. Los sicilianos que estaban a pie mueren atropellados por la furgoneta pero el par de Stingers arrancaría y comenzaría a embestir la furgoneta. El Securicar aumenta su velocidad para dejar atrás a los sicilianos, pero éstos no se rinden. Ahora el Securicar llega al puente elevado de Liberty City, donde se toparía con otro bloqueo más. La furgoneta lo embiste pero los Stingers continúan persiguiendo la furgoneta, causándole cada vez más daño. TSR10.png|Por otra ruta. TSR11.png|Destruyendo el bloqueo. TSR12.png|Los sicilianos no se rinden. TSR13.png|Más bloqueos. La furgoneta llega a Staunton Island con gran cantidad de daño, al igual que con algunos Stinger siguiéndole pero Toni continuaba embistiendo sin cesar a los sicilianos. Algunos bloqueos aparecerían en el camino pero ya no serían molestia debido a que la furgoneta por fin llega a Belleville Park, donde se encontraba el juzgado. El esfuerzo valió la pena y Salvatore llega sano y salvo a la corte para declarar. TSR14.png|En Staunton Island. TSR15.png|Llegada agónica. Sano, salvo y libre thumb|270px|Un final abierto. Luego de un juicio en el que no se encontraron pruebas en contra de Salvatore, el don de la familia Leone fue puesto en libertad. Salvatore sale de la corte y le dice a Toni que se siente bien estar en libertad de nuevo y que ahora irá a su mansión a quitarse esos harapos malolientes que traía puestos y que luego se verían ahí. Sal sube a un Sentinel de los Leone y se aleja del lugar mientras la misión se da por superada y Toni recibe su recompensa de $4000. Recompensas thumb|270px|¡Misión superada! Las recompensas por superar la misión con éxito son las siguientes: * $4000. * Se desbloquea la última misión del juego, The Sicilian Gambit. Formas de fallar la misión * Ser eliminado. * Ser arrestado. * Que Salvatore muera. * Alejarse demasiado del furgón. * Chocar varias veces los coches policiales en el primer tramo del camino. * Chocar varias veces a la Securicar delante de la policía en el primer tramo del camino. Curiosidades *El nombre de la misión se basa en el nombre de la película "The Shawshank Redemption". *Salvatore es transportado en una Securicar en vez de una Enforcer, lo cual es raro debido a que el primero no es de la policía. *Los Stinger de los sicilianos color nube son exclusivos del juego. *En la beta, los sicilianos iban a usar Stingers color amarillo, pero fueron descartados. Esto se comprueba en una imagen del juego. *Esta misión se parece mucho a la misión beta de GTA: San Andreas "The Truth is out there" ¿Y que pasará si se usan trucos? *Al momento de llegar a la escena donde el policía se subirá el Securicar del escolta delantero, Salvatore será asesinado también por los sicilianos. ** Ésto servirá como castigo para el jugador por haber usado varios trucos o ni bien activar el truco de que los peatones te atacan en la partida y se necesitará una partida limpia para poder seguir el modo historia sin que este error se active. ** Esto, se puede ser evitado utilizando el atuendo del esmoquin. *Es la tercera vez en toda la saga que al jugador le pueda pasar esto al no ser que necesites jugar limpio y sin trampas o puedes usar pocos y nada de activar trucos relacionados con ataque de peatones, esto también ocurre en Dinero Uzi de (GTA III), y las misiones de (GTA: SA) que son Burning Desire, Photo Opportunity y Madd Dogg *Hay algunas veces que si el jugador no trae puesto el Esmoquin y tiene un atuendo diferente no puede pasar esto, eso si se ha introducido pocos trucos. TSRSalvatoremuerto.png|Salvatore muerto por el policía durante la escena donde éste se sube al Securicar. TSRMisiónFracasada.png|Misión fracasada. Vídeo de la misión en:The Shoreside Redemption de:Salvatores Gerichtstermin pl:The Shoreside Redemption pt:The Shoreside Redemption fr:The Shoreside Redemption ru:The Shoreside Redemption Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Misión destacada